Kisah Kasih di Markas
by shiyuurivonbielefeld
Summary: kisah ini menceritakan tentang LXLight... tapi, mereka gak keren di sini... mereka jadi super norak dan ancur...


-Chapter 1-

"ojek payung"

Di suatu siang yang mendung…

"Ngape lo, shinigami? Tampang lo udah kayak ayam kebelet kawin.", tiba-tiba saja Ligt Yagami bertanya pada shinigaminya, Ryuk.

"Tapi ai mau bilang dulu kalo ai hanya penonton ye, gak belain sapa-sapa…"

"Iya, apaan sih lo bikin gua penasaran aja!"

"Inget ya, ai gak ngebela you and L. ai kan cinta smua…(tampang mesum."

"iye, napa sih? Lo mau buah kedondong lagi? Udah ah, gua capek nyolong di tetangga. Jangan bilang juga lo pengen buah apel. Gua ga ada duit, lagian apel kan ga bisa dicolong dari rumah tetangga!", jawab Light kesal.

"Kagak, gua ngerasa gak enak aja nih… gw kayak diikutin setan, jadi syerem, bo!", jawab Ryuk sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Byuuused deh, lo ndiri kan setan pake takut segala. Tenang aja kali, kan ada mamang Raito menemanimu…! Udah ah, ntar gua dikira gila lagi ngomong ama lo, lo kan invisible (nb: dibaca dengan gaya mas-mas tukang sayur dengan ejaan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar)!"

"Ya elah, mamang Raito jangan galak-galak amat napa! Kan ai jadi tambah takyuut neyhh…", jawab Ryuk

"Emang ngapa sih lo, ganggu konsentrasi aja! Gw lagi nyari tukang tauco nih, si emak nitip ama gua!", Raito ngebacot ria ama Ryuk ampe Kanto banjir (nb: Ryuk udah nyiapin payung pribadinya warna pink polkadot).

"Mamang Raito, kayaknya ada yang ngikutin ai deh, kayaknya dia ngefans berat gitu ama ai, ai kan jadi takyuut kalo diikutin ama stalker kayak gitu…", jawab Ryuk sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Eh, ada juga tuh orang ngefans ma gua. Secarra gua itu kheren banget yah, mana ada sih orang yang tahan ga ngeliat ketampanan dan keseksian gua. Lagian kan lo invisible, bodol (bodoh dan dodol)… mana ada orang yang ngefans ama lo…"

Sementara Light lagi sibuk nyari tukang tauco, si Ryuk masih aja narsis-narsis ria dengan ngedipin matanya ke tuh orang stalker yang sial banget disangka fansnya Ryuk.mending juga tuh orang ngeliat si Ryuk. Light yang sebenernya tau sih diam aja karena dia takut digebukin pake panci ama emaknya kalo ga dapet tuh tauco. Setelah melihat tukang tauco Light pun langsung ngeborong tuh tauco. Sebenernya sih dia gak rela banget kalo disuruh beli tauco karena itu berarti dia bakal makan tauco selama sebulan, gini nih kebiasaan ibunya alias Sachiko Yagami kalo lagi gak ada diut sama kayak anaknya yang gembel Light Yagami. Secara kalo kepolisian lagi sepi bapake Light, Soichiro Yagami yang suka nongkrong di kepolisian jadi bangkrut karena hasil pemasukannya jadi tukang minta sumbangan alias pengemis alias tukang minta-minta jadi berkurang banget. Inilah resikonya kalo Raito jadi KIRA, para polisi jadi pada ketakutan dan berhenti kerja, para penjahat juga gak ada yang masuk penjara karena udah keburu dibunuhin sama KIRA. Alhasil kepolisian jadi sepi banget deh…

Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba hujan turun…

"Lama-lama gua juga jadi reseh nih diikutin melulu ama dia. Apa dia suruhan L ya? Secara L tuh kan ngefans banget ama gua. Mana ujyan, beicyek, gak ada beicyak, lupa bawa phayyung lagi. Kan gua jadi kesel!", gerutu Light.

"Ih, mamang syalah tauk. Yang bener tuh gak ada oujyek!", dengan gaya genitnya Ryuk mengingatkan Light.

"Eh, suka-suka gua donk. Gua kan mau beda dari si Cinta Laura, sukur-sukur suara gua bisa dijadiin RBT juga. Kan gua gak perlu makan tauco lagi kayak gini."

"Trus kalo gityu ai kan juga bisa makan apel kan? Mamang Raito gak bakal lupa ama ai kan?"

"Sapa lo?", Raito menatap Ryuk dengan tajam.

"Ih, mamang Raito kok jadi jahat gityu sih ama ai!", Ryuk merajuk seperti anak kecil lupa diganti popoknya.

"Iye, gua cuman bercanda kok… oh, iya gua ampe lupa kan ama tuh beruk atu yang ngikutin kita. Liat aja tuh, ntar gua samperin tuh orang!" Light segera berlari menuju orang tersebut yang ketakutan… dan kemudian… dia berhenti di toilet umum.

"Oi, mamang Raito ngapain lo ke toilet? Ai kira you pengen ngehajar tuh orang. Gimana sih, yang gentle donk!"

"Eh, lo kira nih panggilan alam bisa ditahan-tahan apa! Udah ah, gua pengen jongjoy (jongkok enjoy) dulu nih, ya. Lo tunggu aja. Masalah ngehajar tuh orang mah ntar-ntar aja dah!"

"Ih, mamang Raito jorok, udah gih sana daripada mojrot (apaan tuh? Sebenernya authornya sendiri gak tau) di sini!"

Ryuk pun menunggu Light yang sedang jongjoy dengan setia. Ryuk terus menunggu. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu… satujam telah berlalu… dua jam telah berlalu… tiga jam ber… (belom sempet ngelanjutin)

"Woi, author, jangan lama-lama napa! Ai pegel nih nunggunya, make up ai bisa luntur nih kalo gini. Ai tulis di Death Note baru tahu rasa deh lo… Ih, sebelll!" (hehehe, maap ya Ryuk, kan biar puas tuh mamang Raito jongjoy. Udah deh, lo diem aja ntar gw apus dari cerita mau lo!).

"Eh, gak deh terserah author yang cantik aja deh… tapi jangan apus ai dari cerita, ya…" (Tenang aja, kalo lo anteng gak gw apus deh…)

Lohh, kok malah autor ikut-ikutan yah, maap deh… mari kita kembali pada cerita ini… hehehe… .

Setelah berjam-jam menikmati jongjoynya Light pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah cerah, bersinar, putih, cantik alami! (lho, kok kayak iklan ya…). Dan pastinya dengan sangat lega…

"Mamang Raito ngapain aja sih di dalem? Ai capek nih nunggunya…"

"Sapa suruh lo ngikutin gua… tapi berkat gua jongjoy akhirnya gua dapet inspirasi buat ngebunuh tuh orang tanpa ketahuan. Jongjoy gua emang bertuah, bisa munculin inspirasi!", Raito tersenyum senang.

"Apaan sih? Kasih tau ai, donk!"

"Enak aja! Liat aja besok! Udah yuk, ntar emak ngomel-ngomel lagi."

Mereka pun berjalan pulang. Ryuk tetep aja ngotot mau narsis ama tuh stalker. Padahal dianya juga udah nyadar kalo mau segede apapun dan senarsis apapun dia ama tuh orang dia kagak bakalan keliatan. Tapi efek buruk setiap Ryuk mengedipkan matanya ternyata dapat dirasakan oleh stalker-san…

"Duh, kok kadang-kadang aye suka merinding ya… da apaan nih… bodo ah, yang penting target terus dikejar, dah!", stalker-san mulai merasakan efek tersebut…

Keesokan harinya…

"Hwaaa. Pagi yang cerah, si mamang Raito pengen jalan-jalan…", tiba-tiba Raito berkaraoke ria di terasnya, membuat anak tetangga pada nangis ketakutan.

"Emang mamang Raito pengen ke mana sih?"

"Gua pengen ngejalanin rencana gua buat ngebunuh tuh stalker. Gua dah dapet orang buat ngebantuin rencana gua nih. Begini2 gua kan banyak disukain cewek2, emang lo gak ngeliat yang gua tulis tadi malem?"

"Gak donk, kan supaya bisa jadi surprise buat ai…"

"Yah, terserah apa kata lo dah…"

Light pun segera mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, abis mandi kutolong emak, membersihkan tem… "Eh, apa2an lo. Gua yang keren ini disuruh nyanyi kayak gitu!" (author: kan gak apa2 sekali2 gitu… gw trusin lagi ya Light… pls… tanggung nih…)

"Enak, aja gua buru2 nih pengen jalan2. udah, pokoknya udah!" (santai mang, nih dah gak gw terusin lagi. Nb: padahal kan sayang, tinggal dikit lagi)

Lha, kok malah ngobrol ama tokoh lagi? Maap deh… We'll back in the story…

"Met pagi, mbah! Maap ya, mbah udah lama nunggu ya!"

"Tenang aja, ganteng! Demi si kasep mah mbah rela deh diapain aja!" (ga salah tuh nenek2 mau ngedate ama Light?)

"Oh, ya udah yuk, mbah! Tuh busnya udah dateng, ati-ati ya naeknya mbah!"

"Ha? OMG! Gak salah nih you pengen ngedate ama nih nenek2, masih mending ama ai deh, mamang Raito!", Ryuk berteriak histeris.

"…", Raito hanya diam, takut sang mbah mendengar kalau ia berbicara dengan Ryuk.

"Aih, mamang Raito ternyata doyan ama nenek2, ya!", Ryuk kembali berteriak.

"Woi, bisa diem ga sih lo!", Light tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya sehingga tanpa sadar berteriak pada Ryuk. Semua orang di bus menoleh padanya, eits tunggu, tidak semua orang menoleh. Semua orang menoleh dan menyadarinya kecuali… SANG MBAH YANG **DUDUK TEPAT DI SEBELAH RAITO…**

"Ya, ampyuun… nih nenek2. udah norak, budek lagi… ai gak nyangka selera mamang Raito yang kayak beginian…"

Light yang udah terlanjur malu diem aja selama perjalanan. Tiba-tiba aja preman botak yang suka malakin duit anak SD di deket rumah Light masuk ke dalam bus dengan membawa sebuah… CENTONG NASI (what? Centong nasi? Duh, berhubung otak author lagi cetek, jadi Cuma bisa kepikiran ini aja… hehehe…) sambil ngunyah permen karet.

"Eh, orang, serahin duit buat lo belanja! SEMUA! RIGHT NOW!", Kata si pretak (preman botak) pada penumpang yang emang rata2 mbah2 yang pada pengen belanja (termasuk gandengannya si mamang Raito) kecuali Raito dan orang yang ada di belakangnya, yang jelas-jelas adalah tuh stalker-san.

"Iiiya, tak! Eh, maaaap ya… Nih, saya juga punya diut… buat kamu aja…", Kata si sopir yang juga udah pantes di taro di panti jompo.

"Okhay… cepetan taro semua duitnya di kolor gue! CEPET!"

"Mbah, tenang aja, ntar saya ambil centong nasinya, mbah ga usah nyerahin duit, ya!", Kata Light kepada sang Mbah.

"Jangan, serahin aja sama aye! Aye yakin pasti bisa.", Kata stalker-san tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa gua musti percaya ama lo? Kalo ternyata lo kacungnya tuh preman gimana? Gua perlu bukti."

"Duh, aye gak bisa kasih liat sekarang, tapi ntar kalo udah turun ntar aye kasihin deh! Suerrrr!"

"Iya, ya dah terserah lo. Daripada lo muncrat kayak gini.", ujar Light kesal.

Light pun tersenyum puas. Ini semua sesuai dengan rencananya. Ternyata jongjoy ria di toilet umum dapat memberikan inspirasi yang begitu hebat, pikirnya. Light berencana akan kembali lagi ke toilet umum tersebut dan berjongjoy ria bila ia sedang butuh inspirasi untuk menghindari tangkapan L.

Tiba-tiba saja Light menjatuhkan kertas Death Notenya. Si pretak yang penasaran pun terpancing dan memungut kertas tersebut.

"Hari Minggu jam delapan, nemenin Mbah Sukiyem, janda sebelah ke pasar kedap-kedip.", tuh pretak ngebacain catatan itu.

"Apaan nih? Eh, gue bilangin, ya. Mending lo kembali ke jalan yang benar deh. Jalan kok ama mbah2. Tobat deh lo.", ujar pretak itu sambil menoleh ke belakang bus. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak histeris sambil melemparkan centong nasinya ke arah belakang bus.

"Duh, ternyata ini toh rencana mamang Raito, Ih, mamang Raito jahat banget sih… Masa ai yang mempesona ini dilemparin pake centong nasi sih…", Ryuk mengeluh sambil menghindari centong nasi.

Dengan segera tuh pretak yang ketakutan keluar dari bus tersebut dan begitu keluar ia langsung dihantam oleh becak dan mati karena keselek permen karet yang dari tadi dia kunyah. Polisi pun segera datang ke tempat kejadian tersebut.

Sesuai janji stalker-san pun menyerahkan kartu identitasnya pada Light…

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING?", Light sangat kaget, bukan hanya karena melihat kartu identitas stalker-san saja tapi juga karena tumben-tumbennya ia dapat lancar berbahasa Inggris.

"Napa, bang?", Tanya stalker-san keheranan.

"…", Light hanya bisa membatu.

"Oh, iye. Kenalin nama aye Roy Panbir, sales ojek payung, merangkap petugas ojek payung."

"…", Light masih tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Oh, iye. Atu lagi, aye juga punya theme song lho, bang! Nih, ye… 'YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA… ELLA… ELLA… E…E… E… UNDER MY UMBRELLA… ELLA… ELLA… E… E… E…'…" (author lagi dengerin nih lagu ,).

"Cukup, cukup… dah cukup!", Light Cuma bisa bilang itu terus langsung pergi, yang penting gak ketemu ama tuh orang.

"Oi, bang, tunggu! Aye kan belom selese! Bang, ojek payung ma aye yuk! Dijamin bebas ujan (ya iyalah)! Bener deh bang, ojek payung aye terpercaya sejak bulan kemaren, harga dapat dijangkau oleh sape aje! Ntar abang juga dapet asuransi pemakaian lho, bang! BANG!!", tuh tukang ojek payung terus aja ngebacot sambil ngejar-ngejar si Light. Light yang kebingungan lagi-lagi berlari ke tempat keramatnya buat menyelamatkan diri sekali lagi, toilet umum…

"Gila tuh ojek payung, ampe ngikutin gua. Gua kan jadi ngerasa seksi…(authornya jadi korban iklan)!"

"Mamang Raito sih punya tampang cakep banget, jadi suka diikutin ma dikejar2 ama orang kayak gitu, deh! Lama-lama ai jadi cemburu, lho!", rajuk Ryuk.

"Iya emang, gua suka diikutin orang-orang ga jelas, termasuk makhluk yang ga jelas bentuk ma jenis kelaminnya kayak lo!"

"Aih, mamang Raito jahat deh…"

"Bodo, ah… sial banget gua udah capek-capek nemu inspirasi pas jongjoy ria (emang capek, ya… bukannya Light ndiri yang emang hobi jongjoy? .), malah ternyata Cuma ojek payung. Gua kira bisa kerenan dikit gitu ngebunuh intelnya L!"

Light yang kecewa saat itu memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping tanpa bekas (emang dia knapa? Maafkan kelebayan author ini). Dia Cuma bisa nerimo nasib…

Huy,huy… nih cerita kedua yang udah gw buat dengan perjuangan keras meneteskan air mata dan membanting tulang (lebay lagi, dehhh, maaf ya udah kebiasaan!)…

Sebelumnya gw udah bikin cerita fanfict judulnya 'The Last Memory'. Tokohnya sih dari anime kyou kara maou… dan… yang pasti tuh cerita yaoi abizz… hehehe…

Cerita ga jelas ini gw persembahkan bagi temen2 gw yang nyuruh2 gw bikin cerita ga jelas kayak gini. Puas lo pada sekarang?? Cukup sedih juga membuat tokoh yang gw cintai jadi ancur gini… hiks…hiks…hiks… (kok malah curhat?)

Ya udah deh, intinya lo smua yang pada stress dan gak waras kayak gw wajib ngebaca dan ngereview ya…

5


End file.
